Third Partnership Project (3GPP) Technical Specification (TS) 23.272 V11.4.0 (2013-03) defines that a terminal connected to a mobile network performs a Circuit Switched Fallback (CSFB) procedure in case of a Network (NW)-initiated circuit switched signaling service. The latter document also defines the handling of a Mobile Terminating Location Request (MT-LR) signaling service in a case in which an Internet Protocol (IP) Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) voice call is on-going.